A short Jyrus story
by HollyHook
Summary: #Jyrus. Jonah spends the night at Cyrus’s house and things get a little out of the ordinary...
1. chapter 1

Here is a jyrus story

AN: #jyrus

Please enjoy this is going to be really short probably 2 or 3 really short chapters

Jonah's P.O.V

I woke up and looked around I realized I wasn't in my room. I didn't know where I was. I was just in some random person's bed. Then I looked over to my left and saw Cyrus half naked laying next to me. I looked down and saw some of my clothes missing and the events of last night came flooding back into my head.

The night before

Cyrus's P.O.V

I was going insane because I just told THE Jonah Beck that I liked him, and guess what? He said he likes me back! So now I invited home over! I'm freaking out!

Four hours later*

Oh my god, Jonah was actually in my room. We were playing video games and then I asked him somthing... somthing weird...

"J-Jonah..."

"Yeah Cy?"

"C-Can I-I Kiss you?"

I think I sounded to desperate.

I quickly tried to cover it up

"I-I mean if you want it's not what I want but I want you to want me but I um you..."

He shut me up by pulling me into a kiss. I though I was going to faint. Jonah Beck has just kissed me! He pulled away and shot me his prize-winning smile. I took a step back in disbelief. Jonah was in MY room, with ME,

And he just KISSED ME! Does that make him gay? I guess, but he dated Andi and Amber. Oh well who cares! Jonah likes me!

Jonah's P.O.V

I looked over at Cyrus I was a bout to do somthing weird.

"Um Cyrus..

Super Crazy

#Jyrus

So random hope you enjoyed!

More soon :-)


	2. Suprises

Jonah's P.O.V

"Um Cyrus, can you take your pants off. I really wanna know what it's like under there"

Cyrus just looked and me and smiled. He unbuckled his belt and slipped off his khakis. I copied and took of my shorts.

I began feeling very comfortable so I took my shirt off and I saw Cyrus's jaw drop. He was reluctant but he eventually pulled his shirt off,and here we were on Cyrus's bed In nothing but underwear. I looked at him and he gave me the flirtiest smile ever. I just laughed and kissed him again. I really liked being with Cyrus, I felt like I could be myself and I didn't have to act like the "peppy popular Jonah" I was with Andi.

Cyrus's P.O.V

I was so tempted to reach over and take off the rest of Jonah's clothes. He looked away for a second and I grabbed his waistband and yanked it down. He turned around in complete shock, but surprisingly, he didn't mind. I looked down between his legs and my eyes almost popped out of my head! "It" was gorgeous!

"Wow Jonah...you're perfect"

"You think I'm perfect?..."

He passionately kisses me and let's his tongue explore my mouth. I shiver and grin. He wraps his hands around my neck and I feel the sweat from his hands running down my back.

"How about now?" He asks me

I give him a dorky smile and say, "yep, still perfect."

"Why don't you take the rest of your clothes off, Cyrus?"

"I-I mean if you say so..."

I slip everything else off until I'm completely naked. It feels so weird to be naked in front of Jonah Beck but to be fair he was naked too. Jonah was staying for a sleepover, so we wouldn't have to end this anytime soon...


	3. Together 4 ever

Jonah's P.O.V

I look over at Cyrus and he can't stop smiling. Geez he is so freaking cute! I wish he could stay forever. I look into his eyes they are dark brown and soul warming. I am about to ask him something beyond crazy.

"Um Cyrus?"

"Yeah Jonah?"

"Uh, you, well uh , you is...?"

"Yes? Jonah?"

"Cyrus will you be my boyfriend?"

He looks at me and I'm afraid I made a mistake.

He finally says,

"Of course I will Jonah."

And he comes over and kisses

Me.

I've never been happier!

Cyrus is my boyfriend!

Cyrus's P.O.V

Wow Jonah, the guy I've liked forever is my boyfriend!

I can't tell andi! She'll hate me!

Oh well I don't have to worry about her now...I can just hang out with Jonah! Who is my freaking boyfriend!

I want to tell the world! Hmm I wonder if amber knows Jonah's gay?...

Jonah comes over to me and we lay down in my bed.

Jonah's P.O.V

I put my shirt on and Cyrus puts his pants on, and we pull the cover over us and turn the lights out. After about thirty minutes Cyrus is already asleep. I was still awake so I just stare at Cyrus. Eventually I fall asleep too.

6 hours later*

Jonah's P.O.V

I woke up and looked around I realized I wasn't in my room. I didn't know where I was. I was just in some random person's bed. Then I looked over to my left and saw Cyrus half naked laying next to me. I looked down and saw some of my clothes missing and the events of last night came flooding back into my head.

THE END


End file.
